Mael
- As Mael= - As Estarossa= }} - Anime= - As Estarossa=file:Estarossa anime.png 300px}} }} |kanji = マエル |rōmaji = Maeru |alias = Estarossa Estarossa the Love Angel of Death |age = |birth = |race = Goddess Demon |gender = Male |height = 200 cm (6'6½") |weight = 95 kg (209 Ibs) |eye = Black |hair = Silver |bloodtype = AB |abilities = Ark Sunshine Full Counter Hellblaze |equipment = |family = Ludociel |occupation = Member of the Four Archangels Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Demon Clan Ten Commandments |manga = Chapter 109 Chapter 252 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hiroki Tōchi }} is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. During the Holy War 3,000 years ago, a certain person reforged Mael and everyone else memories, giving the Archangel a new identity as the second son of the Demon King, under the name of . Appearance Estarossa= Estarossa is a very tall and muscular man and wears a yellow (blue in the anime) longcoat with gold (silver in the anime) gauntlets and boots. He bears a great resemblance to the wanted poster of Meliodas. He has silver hair and noticeable facial stubble. He also has the same demonic mark as Meliodas and Zeldris but unlike Meliodas, it is above his left eye similar to Zeldris. After absorbing the Commandment of Truth, Estarossa's appearance remains mostly unchanged except that his forearms and legs are covered in darkness, and he gains a spiked circle made of darkness on his back. Once he absorbs the Commandment of Reticence, he transforms for a second time with his entire body covered in darkness similar to that of Meliodas' Assault Mode. |-|Mael= Mael has long, curly hair. He possesses two sets of angel wings with the first set being larger than the second. He is seen to have a very muscular build. It looks as though he wears tattered clothing. Personality Estarossa= Estarossa seems to have a normally relaxed demeanor. When Meliodas appears and threatens the Ten Commandments, he doesn't seem overly bothered by the situation. Beneath this aloof exterior, however, he has a very sadistic and cold side. He cites Meliodas' former ruthlessness as one of the traits he used to admire most about him, and clearly takes pleasures in torturing his estranged brother as punishment for the betrayal of his own kind. He did, however, begin crying when killing Meliodas, implying that he does still feel love for his older brother. Estarossa seems to enjoy fighting for himself. For instance, he claimed that he wanted to fight with his brothers for the Demon King's throne, even though he confesses to not being interested in it. Consequently, it makes his motivations rather unclear as he does not put himself forward for the Demon King's throne and rather prefers "gaining" Elizabeth instead. He seems to show some respect against strong opponents such as Escanor to whom he asked his name because he deemed it worth to keep in mind. Zeldris implied that Estarossa may hunger for more power, as he warned him to not try stealing the Commandments they had to recover for himself. Furthermore, Estarossa himself had no qualms in proposing killing his fellow Commandments to acquire their special abilities more quickly, showing that he does not care at all for them apart from possibly Zeldris. This was proven further when he ruthlessly killed the petrified Galan just because it would take time to have Zeldris release him from his petrification. His hunger for power was later proven to be true by the fact that he would rather have all the Commandments for himself, rather than to give them to Zeldris or Meliodas. Eventually, it's revealed that Estarossa seems to be a rather mentally unstable man. Monspeet mentioned that his mind and soul has been slowly eaten away at by his commandment, leaving him in an unstable mindset. His thirst for power is what drives him now. |-|Mael= History 3000 years ago Mael was one of the Goddess Clan's Four Archangels and Ludociel's younger brother. In his youth, Mael was isolated by others because he was a coward incapable of harming an insect. During this time, Mael admired his older brother, aspiring to be like him. It was also during this time that he met the goddess Elizabeth and fell in love with her because of be the only person besides his brother who never made fun of him. However, Mael saw how Elizabeth always put her eyes only on Meliodas. Keeping his feelings for her, Mael always observing her from a distance. Mael told Ludociel about his feelings for Elizabeth, and this one promised to arrange things for them both. However, Mael was devastated when Elizabeth ended up falling in love with Meliodas. Mael was first mentioned when Ludociel asks Nerobasta to call for him during the attack on Stigma headquarters. According to Ludociel, Mael was killed at some point by Estarossa of the Ten Commandments. This, however, was revealed to be a false memory forged by the demon Gowther . Searching to put an end to the Holy War, Gowther uses a forbidden spell and reforged Mael and everyone else memories, giving the Archangel a new identity as the second son of the Demon King, under the name of "Estarossa". Now a part of the Demon Clan, Mael received the Love Commandment that Meliodas abandoned, becoming a member of the Ten Commandments. The supposed death of Mael was so devastating for the Goddess Clan, that forced them to carry out the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Estarossa was sealed away by the Goddess Clan, along with the rest of the Demon Clan, ending the Holy War. Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson broke the seal, Estarossa and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified ex-Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body who greeted them and informed them of the current events in Britannia. After Zeldris suggests recuperation at Edinburgh Hill to recover their severely drained magical powers, Estarossa took flight and left Zhuhur Valley, following his comrades while leaving behind a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Estarossa and the rest of the commandments find a deformed castle. Estarossa decides to relax on the ruined castle. He appears before Elizabeth Liones, in her dream, where she mistook him for Meliodas in the latter's wanted poster. Curiously he is wearing the same armor Meliodas wore 10 years ago. Istar arc After getting bored of waiting, Estarossa and the others decided on eating human soul to slowly return their magic back by sending a Red Demon and a Gray Demon until the demons were stopped by three Holy Knights and Hendrickson. Estarossa was confronted by Meliodas when the latter arrived to give them a warning. He then proceeded to watch Galand fight Meliodas, where the former was beaten in under 10 seconds. After Meliodas' warning, Zeldris suggests that the Ten Commandments split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster while calming Galand down after his loss against Meliodas. However, Zeldris remained behind and Estarossa refused to move as he wanted to relax after being sealed for so long. Zeldris decided to look around, leaving his brother alone to relax. A bird lands on Estarossa arm and begins chirping until it suddenly grows into a mutated beast and subsequently explodes. Great Fight Festival arc He, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. For most of the battle, he stays on the sidelines, merely observing with a smile but, when Meliodas attempts to finish them all off in one go with his move, Revenge Counter, Estarossa finally steps in, and effortlessly halts the attack by placing his hand on Meliodas' blade. He tells the barely conscious Meliodas he truly didn't want it to come to this, and asks if he understands as he begins to crush his chest underneath his boot. He explains it's because he loves Meliodas. As he listens to Meliodas screaming, he begins to reminisce and when Meliodas' comrades are mentioned, he becomes angrier, beginning to choke Meliodas as he sarcastically asks when he plans on betraying them. He laments over how great Meliodas used to be before his unexpected betrayal, before deciding to let Melascula finish him off. However, before Melascula can eat Meliodas' soul, she is summarily killed by Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. Estarossa believes that Melascula deserved to die for daring to try and eat his brother's soul, and even thanks the human before admitting that he was about to kill her anyway. He then proceeds to destroy each of Meliodas' seven hearts, as Ban tries to stop him in vain. He cries as he kills Meliodas, and obliterates Ban for being too noisy. When the deed is done, Estarossa declares Britannia at the Demon Clan's mercy, and the Ten Commandments set out again, to solidify their conquest. Defensive Battle for Liones arc After one month of uncontested reign, Estarossa, Grayroad, Fraudrin and Zeldris are confronted by several Holy Knights and Ban, while trying to conquer Liones Castle. Revealing the effect of his Commandment and rendering all his opponents powerless, he is surprised when Escanor suddenly appears unaffected. Escanor states it because the only thing he feels towards those weaker than him is pity, and Estarossa comments on the arrogance of that remark, as they stare each other down. When Estarossa realizes that Escanor must have been the one to defeat Galand Escanor tells him not to hate him, as it would ruin the fight if he was powerless. As they share a good-natured laugh over Escanor's concern, Estarossa suddenly uppercuts him and then punches him into the ground, then kicks him back to the surface. He moves in for another attack put sees the visage of the Sun and suddenly blocks one of Escanor's attacks. Though at first, he seems fine, he momentarily becomes dizzy and falls to his knees. Estarossa, becomes excited at the prospect of a real fight, but Escanor calls his statement presumptuous and brings Rhitta down for an attack, only for it to rebound back to him. Estarossa explains his power, Full Counter, and the two exchange names, in preparation to kill one another. Escanor then decides to fight seriously as well and materializes a miniature sun. After confirming the location of a nearby lake with Ban, Escanor bunts Estarossa away, crashes him into the lake, and vaporizes it in an instant. Estarossa survives, thanks to his darkness, and quickly heals his wounds. When they both decide to end things quickly, Estarossa wraps Escanor's Cruel Sun in the darkness of his Blackout technique and charges, they clash, and again Escanor's attack is rebounded at him. Estarossa states that his magic is superior because he can block out Escanor's sun, and Full Counter makes all physical attacks useless, assumes that he has won. But then suddenly Escanor slashes his chest with an attack he could not see, and his sun dispels the darkness. Estarossa doesn't understand why Escanor's power is increasing, and Escanor tells him the only one who makes decision about his power, is him. He then commands Estarossa to die and unleashes a furious attack. Zeldris attempts to aid his brother, but both of them are sent flying off into the distance. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris was trying to contact the other Commandments, it is revealed that Estarossa survived the battle with Escanor, although having fallen into a coma for four days. Weakened, he manages to wake up, when he overhears Zeldris' and Cusack's conversation about the Demon King's decisions about Meliodas. He asks if Meliodas is still alive but is quickly interrupted by his brother who advises him to fully recover. After this, Estarossa would wake up due to a dream in which Elizabeth would appear asking him if he had returned to fight with his older brother after this. Estarossa would react very surprised, which would awaken him from his dream to end his recovery. After this, there is a woman named Peronia, who tells him that she has been taking care of him since he was in a coma. After this, he would dress to rejoin Meliodas and Zeldris, something that had not occurred in several years, but that would notice the presence of Elizabeth, this surprises him despite the fact that both claim not to know each other. The brothers' debate who would be the new Demon King, something that does not interest at all to Estarossa. However, Estarossa says that he wants Elizabeth in exchange for not fighting for the throne, but Meliodas says that he will be the Demon King and that he will not surrender Elizabeth to Estarossa, for which Estarossa and Zeldris launch against Meliodas, but this without much effort throws them brutally against the ground with their dark matter, putting a great pressure on them and sinking them against the ground. Such power showed that neither Zeldris with the power of his father could move a millimeter, however, Estarossa could put up resistance, but then Meliodas would increase more pressure to nail the latter to the ground and keep them for a while. After a short lapse of time, Meliodas would let them get up. Estarossa, astonished at such power, apologizes to Meliodas for having called him a fool but nevertheless, mentally affirmed that he was not yet defeated. This takes advantage of the strong explosion of debris caused by the attack of Zeldris on Meliodas to appear behind Elizabeth to apparently take it, but Meliodas launches an attack with his dark matter towards his brother, which he manages to dodge, and taking several steps back. After convincing Zeldris to help him in his eagerness to break Elizabeth's curse, Meliodas says that he can not match the power of the Demon King training or taking the Zeldris's borrowed power, and that the only way to do so is by absorbing the ten commandments of the Demon King inside his body, since the ten commandments are fragments of half the power of the Demon King. When Zeldris reveals to possess the commandments of Gowther, Drole and Gloxinia, Estarossa is very interested, after which Zeldris withdraws the commandments. Estarossa urges his younger brother to teach him how the commandments are removed from his weilder, to which Zeldris uses the spell to remove commandments in Estarossa. He is alarmed at that, but the spell does not work, which leads Zeldris to explain that commandments can only be withdrawn if the bearer gives his consent or if he finds himself powerless or unable to fight back. When Zeldris mentions that they will not be able to remove the remaining commandments as they did with Gowther, Drole and Gloxinia, which were special cases, Estarossa asks what would happen if they killed their comrades, revealing Zeldris that in such a case the commandments could be removed without problems from the corpses. Finally, Meliodas orders them to collect the remaining commandments. Before leaving in opposite directions, Zeldris warns Estarossa not to try to keep the commandments for himself. Estarossa left in search of Galand so he spends all night in search of him. Once he finds his petrified body, they manages to engage in a conversation with their minds. Galand asks Estarossa to tell Zeldris to release him from his state, however, Estarossa refuses and says that would be a nuisance, proceeding to destroy the body of his partner, ultimately killing him and continuing to take his commandment. Current arc On his way to find the Commandments, Estarossa discovers that Derieri and Monspeet were hiding in a human village. There, Estarossa uses Hellblaze to burn to death the girl who housed them and enters and teases them about playing house. Derieri, enraged, attacks him, but Estarossa quickly deals with her using his Full Counter. Estarossa then takes out the soul of the girl's corpse to eat it, but Monspeet prevent it, switching it for an apple by using his innate magic. Estarossa then attacks Monspeet with a series of punches, managing to put him into a head lock. Estarossa states that he has come to collect their commandments, even if he has to kill them for that. Derieri and Monspeet afirms that they prettend give their commandments to Zeldris. However, Estarossa reveals that he want to take all commandments for himself. Monspeet remarks that he is twisted and that he knows something that every Commandment know except for him. Suddenly they swap places, with Monspeet now choking Estarossa, much to the suprise of the latter. Monspeet reveals that he was waiting for Estarossa to have him completely immobilized, to use a technique called Conjurer Joke. Monspeet continues with his story, revealing that Estarossa was born without the power of darkness, and that the Demon King gave him a commandment out of pity. Monspeet tells Estarossa that if he takes any more commandments other than his own he will die, due to the fact that having one commandment was already eating away his soul and mind. Estarossa angrily tries to get free using Hellblaze ''' with no effect on Monspeet and is eventually driven unconscious by him. Thinking that they had won, Derieri walks up to Estarossa and Monspeet, asking what they should do with him. Monspeet warns for Derieri to step away, but to late. Estarossa grabs her by the neck intending to pierce Derieri, but Monspeet uses '''Conjurer Joke one last time, switching himself with Derieri, and having his last heart ripped out instead. After Estarossa crush his heart, Monspeet uses his strength to send Derieri flying and ignites the house on fire that engulfs him and Estarossa. He is revealed to be alive as he flies right after Derieri to take her Commandment, encountering the new Stigma alliance after their first fight against the demon army. He excitedly notices Elizabeth and decides to kill everyone besides her using Black Hound, a dog-like figure created out of Hellblaze flames, and to create as well a circular barrier around Elizabeth and Derieri. He says it is his lucky day to find Elizabeth away from Meliodas and tells Derieri that he will send her to the same place as Monspeet once he takes her Commandment. Elizabeth cuts him off by using Ark and crashing him into a mountain. He says how Elizabeth's rejection makes him want her all the more. Sariel and Tarmiel followed him, and commend him for taking Elizabeth's Ark unscathed. Estarossa shows false politeness as he recollects the two, asking where Ludociel and Mael were, before mockingly reminding them how easily he killed the latter. Angried, the two Archangels use Shunenbukaki Seijin on the demon, claiming how they will easily deal with him. Estarossa forces his way through their attack and slices them both in the side with Killing Saucer. As their both bodies are covered in darkness and falling to the ground, light pierces through the black shells and they re-emerge unscathed. Estarossa claims that they are able to show their hatred before him yet are unaffected by his "Love" Commandment due to the Supreme Deity's divine protection against the Commandments. Tarmiel ponders on how he was able to kill Mael, to what Estarossa claims that simply he just was stronger, while he pierces the Archangel chest. However, Tarmiel melts into water by the effect of his Ocean Grace while Sariel giggles at the futility of the demon attack attempts. Estarossa attacks him, but his arm is bounced off being cut all over as the Archangel uses his Tornado Grace. Then both Archangels trap Estarossa in a separate dimension created by their Graces, rendering him unable to break out. They claim their vengeance is fulfilled as Estarossa is torn apart by Enlil no Tenbatsu, a technique combination of their Graces, that will disintegrate him down to a molecular level to the point where no demon could regenerate. Out of desperation, Estarossa absorbs Galand's Commandment of "Truth", causing him to possess two Commandments at the same time, giving him enough power to break free from the alternate dimension. He reappears at the battlefield, with half of his body covered in darkness, surprising everyone, who thought him defeated. Hawk assess his total power level to be now 88,000. His demeanor is showed to have changed greatly, acting frisky and childlike. He aggresivelly beats both Archangels as he overcomes the protection of their Graces. Sariel and Tarmiel nonetheless, counterattacks him, leaving Estarossa quite wounded. He then realizes that even with two Commandments, he can not defeat them and has no chance of defeating Meliodas. He proceeds to absorb Monspeet's "Reticence" Commandment, causing him to go through a second transformation, this new form resembling that of Meliodas in his Assault Mode, claiming that he is "the great Meliodas". In that, he cross the chest of Sariel and Tarmiel. Estarossa has a recollection of his childhood, sitting in a field by himself, until the Goddess Elizabeth appears and asks him if he got into a fight with Meliodas again. He says he is a coward due to being unable to kill even an insect, making him an embarrassment to his older brother. A dog was following her and he tries to remember its name. She says he is fine the way he is. Estarossa claims he will become strong enough to end the Holy War, revealing his love for Elizabeth. He remembers fighting together with Meliodas against some Goddess soldiers. His brother praise him for doing well in the fight and when Estarossa asks if he will ever be like him, his older brother said with a smile that it is guarenteed. Estarossa keeps remembering later times, walking woundedly through a forest, after he had fought and killed some Goddesses on his own, when he furtively sees Meliodas embracing Elizabeth. He thinks to himself that he did not want actually to be like his brother, but to BE Meliodas himself, as he had the power and ruthlessness he lacked along with the girl he loved. Coming back to reality, he claims that he is in fact, Meliodas. Out of the blue he is surprised to see Elizabeth and happily ask her if she came to visit him again. Elizabeth realizes she does know him from somewhere, but does not know why her memories of him are forgotten. His attention is then focused on Derieri again, restating that he has come for her Commandment and the other nine to surpass Meliodas, but suddenly he goes back to saying that he is Meliodas as the darkness begins spreading on his body; until he breaks and begins to only repeat Elizabeth's name over and over. Guila puts herself in front Elizabeth telling her to get behind her as she attack him. Diane and King also intervene with a defense and attack combination, with not much effect. Tarmiel and Sariel manage to cut him in three, but Estarossa instantly counters, slicing the Archangels instead. He tells Elizabeth that here it is too noisy and they should go somewhere quiet or he could make it quiet by killing everyone. She agrees, to keep anyone else from dying. Estarossa says there is somewhere he wants to go first with her, as he take her off flying into the sky. While they are flying, Elizabeth asks Estarossa where he is taking her. Estarossa affirms that they go to the place where they always went when they wanted to escape from everyone's sight, something that only she and Meliodas knew. Although Elizabeth tries to convince him that he is Estarossa and not Meliodas, Estarossa denies being the useless son of the Demon King. Then, Estarossa begins to suffer the rejection of the Commandments that absorbed, causing it to fall to the ground, but Elizabeth manages to stop his fall. With his mind twisted by the Commandments, Estarossa takes Elizabeth by the neck and begins to hang her. Elizabeth manages to use Ark to push him away, realizing that they are in Heaven Theater, the place where she always met Meliodas. There, Estarossa tells her about how he always used to look at her, at that only person besides his brother who never made fun of him for being a cowardly demon without the power of darkness, but that the only thing that Elizabeth looked at was Meliodas. Elizabeth asks him to help her prevent Meliodas from becoming the Demon King, surprising Estarossa by worrying about Meliodas even in that situation. Estarossa begins to talk about how strong and trustworthy Meliodas is, and how he used to protect him all the time and assure him that he could talk to her about any problem or concern. There Estarossa reveals that Meliodas promised to fix things for him and Elizabeth, but Elizabeth says that his memories must be wrong. Estarossa claims that his brother lied to him, as the rejection of the Commandments gets worse, causing him to release dark matter without control. Although Elizabeth tries to help him, Estarossa locks her in his darkness claiming that if she is going to be stolen by Meliodas, he prefers to make her his by devouring her. While being devoured by the darkness of the Commandments, Estarossa is found by King, Sariel, Tarmiel and Derieri who went in search of Elizabeth. Estarossa attacks them with his increasingly twisted mind, releasing words about Elizabeth belonging to him and Meliodas' betrayal. However, when the spell that Gowther had used 3,000 years ago began to lose its effect because Meliodas and the Demon King had begun to notice the truth, Estarossa's memories begin to return to normal. Thus, all his false memories as a demon with his brother Meliodas are replaced by the true ones as a goddess with his brother Ludociel. As the darkness surrounding him begins to disappear, Mael's original wings resurface beneath revealing to all his true identity. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Mael was an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he had wings that granted him the ability of flight. According to Gowther, Mael was the strongest of the Four Archangels when he was alive. Even Ludociel, the leader of the Four Archangels, claims that even he was not able to match Mael's power when his Grace reached its maximum at high noon. According to Sariel, his defeat and death by Estarossa was so unexpected that the balance of the war tilted in favor of the Demon Clan, forcing the Goddess Clan to perform the Goddess seal. As Estarossa, after receiving a Commandment from the Demon King, he becomes a tremondously powerful demon. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to manipulate the mysterious jet-black power of darkness for a variety of purposes, such as forming a sphere for battle and wings for flight. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence. Estarossa has the power to turn other living creatures into demons, similar to the effects of drinking Red Demon's blood. Those incompatible with the power will explode. A hint to his true power is given when Drole and Gloxinia, fellow Commandments, are shocked to see someone else with a level of magic power similar to his. According to Cusack; Estarossa's power may be even greater than Zeldris, which is proven true, as he was able to keep himself from being completely immobilised by Meliodas' attack in his Assault Mode, while Zeldris was completely unable to move even while using the Demon King's power, forcing Meliodas to use more of his power to completely pin him down. After learning Admonition from Zeldris, Estarossa now has the ability to remove Commandments and has also shown to know the ritual to absorb the Commandments into himself, doing so to absorb the Commandments of Truth and Reticence. Estarossa possesses immense levels of speed and strength. He instantaneously moved behind Ban in order to attack Meliodas. When Ban tried to break his neck or steal his strength with Hunter Fest, he acted as if nothing was happening, showing just how truly astonishing his physical strength is. He easily overtook Sariel and Tarmiel with his Killing Saucer before they can react and managed to easily impale Tarmiel's chest, although the latter quickly escaped with his Ocean Grace. He also possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, as shown when he was completely unfazed by Ban's Fox Hunt and survives Escanor's Cruel Sun and Pride Flare after being hit at point-blank range. He remained completely unscathed from Monspeet's massive Hellfire when the latter used it against him as a last resort in trying to stop him. He even gained praise from two of the Four Archangels for taking Elizabeth's Ark head on and remain unharmed, charges straight through their Vengeful Saint attack without suffering any damage, and survived their Enlil no Tenbatsu long enough to absorb a Commandment. After absorbing the Truth Commandment, Estarossa becomes much more powerful than before, as he was able to break out of the Domain of God that Tarmiel and Sariel unleashed to imprison him, which was impossible for anyone not holding raw power greater than two Archangels. He was also somehow able to negate Tarmiel's ability to use Ocean to liquefy himself and bypass Sariel's Tornado and break off all of Sariel's bones as well as briefly ground Tarmiel with a single attack, with Tarmiel being astonished by how far his power grew, saying that it rivalled even that of his and Sariel combined. His durability and regeneration becomes great enough to survive and swiftly regenerate from being cut to pieces and half. Absorbing the Reticence Commandment made him even more powerful, allowing him to instantly defeat both Tarmiel and Sariel. He also remained unfazed by King's attack and effortlessly broke through Diane's Diamond Shield while silmutaneously grievously wounding Guila and was able to swiftly slice Sariel and Tarmiel in half after being cut to pieces, after which he quickly regenerated. However, this massive increase in power comes at the cost of his soul becoming even more warped. Abilities Estarossa= * |Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)}}: Like Meliodas, Estarossa's special power is also called Full Counter. However, whereas Meliodas could only return magical abilities with more than double the strength, Estarossa is only able to return physical attacks with more than double their original strength. * |Gokuen (Herubureizu)|literally meaning "Hellfire"}}: A mysterious ability possessed by Estarossa that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * |Hangyaku-ken (Riberion)|literally meaning "Rebellion Swords"}}: Estarossa materializes seven black swords, each with a distinct form. * |Ankoku Kaiki (Burakkuauto)|literally meaning "Dark Regression"}}: Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness. * : Estarossa creates blades of darkness in his hand that rotate at high speed which he uses to slice his enemies as they are engulfed in darkness. *'Decree Absorption': After absorbing the Commandments Truth and Reticence, Estarossa gains a form similar to that of Meliodas' Assault Mode, which increases his power dramatically. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Estarossa with the Commandment of |Jiai}}, which was given to him after Meliodas' betrayal of the Demon Clan. Those who stand before him with hatred in their hearts will be rendered powerless to harm or inflict damage on anyone else. Its power allowed Estarossa to suppress Meliodas' Revenge Counter and render him powerless afterwards. Power Level After absorbing the Commandment of Truth, his power levels are as follows: |-|Mael= * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Grace Mael was bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Taiyō}}. Relationships Ludociel Ludociel is Mael's older brother. Ludociel is one of the goddesses who did never mocked Mael for his meek nature. Mael looked up to his brother greatly and trusted him enough to ask his help in conveying his feelings to Elizabeth. Sariel Being a member of the Four Archangels, Mael worked alongside Sariel in many occasions. It is unknown what their relationship was, but Sariel cared about him enough to seek revenge against his killer. Tarmiel Being a member of the Four Archangels, Mael worked alongside Tarmiel in many occasions. It is unknown what their relationship was, but Tarmiel cared about him enough to seek revenge against his killer. Goddess Clan Elizabeth Elizabeth was one of the only Goddesses who never mocked Mael. As a result, he eventually grew to love her. However, he was inevitably devasted when he discovered that she had feelings for Meliodas. Even after having his memories were altered and becoming Estarossa, he still had feelings for Elizabeth and showed a powerful desire to claim her as his own. Meliodas As Estarossa, Mael's memories of Ludociel were replaced by memories of Meliodas. As a result, he highly looked up to his "older brother", especially the cold and evil version of Meliodas that he remembered. However, he also felt that Meliodas had intentionally betrayed him by winning Elizabeth's heart, even though he knew Estarossa's feelings for her. In reality, this was not the case as his memories were altered by Gowther. It is unknown what kind of relationship Mael had with Meliodas before the memory change. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Escanor vs. Estarossa: Lose Current arc *Monspeet & Derieri vs. Estarossa: Win *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook (Estarossa data, before Chapter 273): **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Turning living beings into demons **Hobbies: Dragon Slaying **Daily Routine: Goddess Slaying **Favorite food: Dragon meat **Dream/Hope: Being the best **Charmpoint: Nothing *The name Estarossa was seemingly taken from the name of a little dog the goddess Elizabeth was taking care of. *According to his power level, Estarossa has the highest amount of strength measured accurately thus far in the series. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists